Requiem for an Urkel
Requiem for an Urkel is the eleventh episode of the second season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 23, 1990. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written by David W. Dulcon. Plot Laura is being antagonized and bullied by Willie Fuffner (Larenz Tate) for refusing to go to the dance with him. He chases all of her prospect male dates to the sidelines until she is forced to go to the dance with Urkel. Steve stands up for Laura and gets into a fight with Willie at school. Instead of taking the sensible route and getting them to apologize, the coach decides they should to get it on in the ring. This leads Carl and Eddie to teach the uncoordinated Urkel everything he needs to know about defending himself in the ring. Meanwhile, Estelle finds a new man in Fletcher Thomas, much to Carl's dismay. Synopsis Laura has plans to ask Greg Hudson, a nice boy in her class, to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with her after she turned down Urkel's invitation to go with her. Instead of repeatedly begging her to go to the dance with him, Steve makes a deal if Greg flakes out on her(although it wouldn't happen), he'll be waiting for her with his Uncle Ernie and his decked out horse trailer. Laura agrees to the deal with him. The next day, Vanderbuilt Middle School's resident bully and locker looter, Willie Fuffner, along with his dim-witted sidekick, Waldo Faldo, try to break into Urkel's locker to trash it. However, his alarm system alerts him forcing both boys to run. Steve confronts the two about violating his property, but he gets no support from the students. Munutes later, Laura shows up and asks Greg out immediately. However upon seeing Willie, he refuses and she leaves as he tries to explain himself. Urkel confront him and tells Greg that he was a fool to refuse her invitiation. Greg reveals to Steve he'd love to go with Laura, but Willie won't even let him. He mentions a while back she insulted Fuffner by refusing to go out with him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, when he asked her at the time. Steve is proud of her for standing up for herself, but his friend is worried. When asked why, Greg also reveals that Willie's antagonizing her by threatening to force him and the rest of her prospect dates to the dating sidelines with bodily harm if they defy him by showing up to the dance with her. Urkel asks him if Fuffner has plans to make Laura go alone. Greg says even worse and reveals Willie has plans to make her the laughingstock of the entire student body by forcing her to go with Steve as payback for refusing to be his date. Irate by that, Urkel confronts Willie for forcing Laura to go to the dance with him. He calls it despicable on his part and will not tolerated it. Willie takes it as a compliment and is taken by surprise when Steve slaps him with a mitten. Urkel demands that he apologize to Laura at once or else he'll face the consequences in refusing. Still shocked, Willie complains to Waldo that Steve had the nerve to stand up to him and slap him in the face with a mitten. Waldo wisely warns him to be careful because Urkel has another one on hand to slap him with. Insulted by the fact Steve refused to back down, Willie chases after him. Soon after, the student body is cheering for both boys when they get into a big fight at school, while Waldo is trying to pull them apart. It isn't long before Coach Redding shows up and breaks up the fight. He threatens to take Urkel and Willie to Principal Shimata's office and have them face the consequences for fighting. When Steve once again demands that he apologize to Laura for his actions, Willie refuses and challenges him to a fight. Urkel accepts his challenge, telling Willie off that he will fight for Laura's honor and her right to go to the dance with someone else. Instead of taking the sensible route to get the two apologize and seeing that they want to finish their fight, Redding makes an appointment for Steve and Willie to meet in the boxing ring at Silver's Gym(with proper supervision)! Both boys agree to meet on that day. Willie claims that he has $10 against Urkel showing. Steve makes it clear that he'll be there all right because he is not one to back away from a fight and will even wear bells there. As he leaves, Waldo asks Willie if he was serious about the bells. Willie responds by opening his locker and hitting Waldo with the door. At Silver's Gym, Carl spends part of the episode giving Urkel a few pointers, but the results are what you'd expect. This leaves Carl frustrated to the point he wants to chase after Steve. In the Winslow's home, Carl is less than thrilled to meet Estelle's new boyfriend, Fletcher Thomas after she comes home. They get into a few fights with each other and she convinces him to give him a chance. Carl is however, convinced to try and break his mother and Fletcher apart, believing that her new boyfriend is not good enough for her. Come Saturday morning at Silver's Gym, Greg greets Laura and her family, but she refuses to talk to him. When asked why she won't talk to him, Laura reveals that she's irritated over the fact that Steve, unlike the other guys, was the only one that was brave enough to stand up to Willie. Seconds later, Fuffner comes in with Waldo and the crowd immediately boos him as he makes his way in the ring. Then Urkel shows up decked out in a colorful robe a with Eddie and Carl and the crowd cheers. Coach Redding is the announcer and referree for the No Holds Bar Match-Up between Urkel and Fuffner. Of course, Willie quickly gains the upper hand, and it isn't long before he has the nerd seeing visions of multiple Lauras! Shortly thereafter, Laura declares she's seen enough and tells Willie what she thinks of him. During that time, Greg is inspired by Urkel's bravery in standing up to Willie that he stands up and challenges to fight him after he gets finished with Urkel. He reveals that he's sick of Willie for sending him and the others to the sidelines. Willie accepts the subsequent invitation from Greg, but is forced to reconsider as every other guy on the stands irate and fed up as well, gets up to face him. Willie and Waldo run off and Carl declares Urkel the winner with principle. Greg asks Laura to the dance, but she declines his offer. She decides to attend the dance with Steve anyway since he was the only one who stood up and defended her decision to date the other guys. Urkel is shocked by this decision, but accepts it. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Larenz Tate as Willie Fuffner * Arnold Johnson as Fletcher Thomas Cameo * David Hayward as Coach Redding * Aaron Lohr as Greg * Salim Grant as Student #2 Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Shawn Harrison as Waldo Faldo and Arnold Johnson as Fletcher Thomas. * This episode also marks the first appearance of Larenz Tate as Willie Fuffner. * This marks the first time that Silver's Gym appeared. It would take 7 seasons for the gym to make a reappearance in Whose Man Is It Anyway? * Willie is the first to have chased away Laura's potential dates and forcing them on the dating sidelines. He hates Urkel for being the first guy willing to stand up to him * This is the second and last episode this season to feature the Lorimar Television music in the closing credits. * The scene where Urkel defends Laura is referenced in What's Up Doc? during Harriette's argument Goofs * The mitten that Urkel smacks Fuffner with, immediately jumps from being unstrapped to off of his hand in a split second. Quotes : [Greg has just sat down next to Laura] : Greg: Hi, Laura. : Laura: Hello Greg. : Greg: Are you OK? : Laura: No, it really bugs me that Steve is the only guy with enough guts to stand up to Willie. : [Greg leaves as Willie walks in with Waldo and the crowd boos him. Then Urkel shows up with Eddie and Carl and the crowd cheers for him] ---- : [Walks over to Willie Fuffner] : Urkel: Fuffner, I've heard of some low things in my time, but forcing Laura to go to the dance with me is plain despicable. : Willie: [Wipes his own mouth from Urkel's spit] Thank you. : Urkel: [Unstraps his gloves] Sir, not only have you harassed and insulted me, but you have sullied the reputation of my lady love. : [slaps Willie with his gloved hand] : Urkel: I demand satisfaction. : Willie: He hit me with a mitten. : Waldo: Be careful he has another one. : Willie: Steve's gloves Urkel, you are dead meat! : Urkel: chased and hides behind a jock Hold me back, hold me back. : [Comes out and fights Willie as the students cheer for a fight between Urkel and Fuffner] Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two Category:Trivia Category:Quotes